


Dare

by milkystars



Series: Drabbles That Have Been Stuck In My Writing Folder [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, oumasai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkystars/pseuds/milkystars
Summary: Ouma has a dare to complete





	Dare

Ouma walked around school. He cupped his mouth with his hands as he shouted. “Hey! Hey! Does anyone want to dare me to do something?~” This question was either ignored or grumbled at by the majority of residents. After Kaede apologetically dismissed him from her room, telling him that she was writing a new song, he walked around, his arms behind his head, pouting. “Boo~ No one cares about little ol’ me. I thought saying ‘dare’ would get their attention but I guess not.” His smile turned into a devilish grin. “I guess I have no choice but to dare myself them? Nishishi~” 

“Hey Saihara-chan” Ouma poked his head in front of the book Saihara had in his hands. He saw the slight surprise on the detective's face.  _ How cute! As expected of him! ♡ _

“Hello, Ouma-kun” Saihara said stiffly, wondering what the boy was up to this time. 

“Oh, Saihara-chan! I’m so bored!” Ouma hold on to one of Saihara’s arms. “No one wants to play with me! I’m so lonely.” Ouma used his best puppy dog eyes and frown. “Can you play with me.” 

Saihara gulped, knowing that he was definitely falling for another one of Ouma’s shenanigans, but regardless, he couldn't leave the boy alone.”F-fine.”

“Okay! Thank you, Saihara-chan!” He kissed Saihara’s cheek and backed off, causing him to blush. “I’m already in the middle of a game of truth or dare with myself, but I guess you can join do. But you can’t do anything unless I finish my dare.”

“What’s your dare?” Saihara said, holding onto the cheek that was just kissed. 

Ouma grinned. “Do you want really want to know? Really? Really really really?” He moved closer and closer to Saihara with every word. He reached Saihara’s left ear and whispered “it’s to flirt with you.” 

Saihara’s already red face become darker and he looked at Ouma, wanting to ask a million questions. 

Ouma, still too close for comfort, sat down on the detective and wrapped his arms around him. He kissed the boy. “Not that I need to be dared to flirt with my beloved Saihara-chan though~” Ouma licked his lips and went in for another kiss. 


End file.
